A Pleasant Surprise
by Diaz F
Summary: It's Jean's 18th birthday, and she's miserable. Find out why!


**Title: **A Pleasant Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...

**Author's Note: **This is just something I cooked up while my Chemistry teacher was talking to the board. She can be such a bore!! I've got nothing better to do anyway, so I just started thinking about the next story I'm gonna post. So here it is......

(I think I still made lots of mistakes with the grammar, sorry for that. English isn't my first language...)

**

* * *

**

**This is Scott's POV**

****

I was already tucked in bed thinking about the day which had just past by. Today was Jean's eighteenth birthday. And I did not manage to celebrate it with her. She was out the whole day with Duncan, that boyfriend of hers. I really wonder what Jean saw in him. Okay, he's the star of the football team, so what? That doesn't mean that he can get all the girls he wants...

Oh, what was I thinking? Get over it Summers! Jean's your best friend. Yeah... your _best friends._

I was trying to get to sleep when I heard my cell phone rang. Who in the world would call me in the middle of the night?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Scott? I—can you come down a meet me?"

"Jean? Is that you? What happened?" I jolted from my bed.

"Can you meet me?" Jean sounded flurried and I was surprised. She wanted to see me immediately. I wondered why.

"But it's already 10:45p.m, Jean. And tomorrow is a school day." I told her. It made no sense to want to see me at that time, but she sounded really down.

She was silent for a while, "I remembered it quite well, Mr. Summers."

"What is it Jean?"

"Look, I'm going to Starbucks anyway and you can choose to come or not as you please." Then she hung up the phone.

What's wrong with her? Did something bad happen?

She was the woman I admired most in my life, so naturally I went. I had always admired her. In truth I worshipped her but dare not tell her my feeling for her. We have been best friends since we were young but I never cross that 'friendship boundaries'. I did not even think I was good enough for her. She's just too perfect. I loved her too much to even dream that she would be interested in me. I'm just her best friend. Someone whom she could turn to whenever she was having problem with her friends or even boyfriends. She deserved a better man. I slipped on the T-shirt and dashed off.

She was already there when I arrived and drinking her mocha. I ordered one too and joined her. She gave me a sad look and then dragged her chair closer to me. I was nervous.

"Jean, are you alright? Tell me what's wrong," I tried to stay calm.

"I love someone," she whispered.

My heart sank as any hope I had sunk. Duncan? Jean really fell in love with Duncan? There must be something terribly wrong with her brain! I thought he was just one of her dates... Oh, God! Of all people she fell in love with that dumb boy!

I looked at her with pretended concern and a forced smile.

"But he does not know that I exist," she whispered.

Yeah, at least she got that right. All he ever talked about was his football games and how he scored... And Jean could actually fall in love with that stupid jock!

I shook my head in pretended sympathy. Then she sipped her mocha slowly.

"Jean, you are a beautiful and wonderful girl, he must be blind not to notice you." Seeing her expression changed, I quickly added, "Maybe he just doesn't know how to show his feeling towards you."

I really felt like giving myself a slap across my face. What in the Heaven's name was I thinking!! I actually stood up for Duncan Matthews!! Shouldn't I be insulting him and took my chances with Jean? But no, Jean always got mad whenever I said something bad about Duncan. She would think that's I was jealous of him! Well, I was anyway. And besides, I wouldn't stoop so low as to take advantage of her current situation.

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel and that way, he can show his feelings." _Yeah, if he got any... which I believe there isn't any._ I thought to myself.

I went into a long lecture telling her how wonderful and amazing she was and how he was probably not worthy of her if he did not know she existed and so on and on.

She nodded again and again but did not look up. She sat looking down with her head in her hands. In my heart, I really wanted to pull her close to me and tell her that it was stupid of her to be crying her eyes out for someone like Duncan! He's not worth crying for! Couldn't she see that there was someone in front of her who really loves her? Someone who would do anything she asked for?

But seeing her so depressed, I couldn't possibly do that. I was a little surprised with her sudden depression actually, because Jean has always struck me as a strong person who was a master of her feelings. Yeah, I know that sometimes she would cry on my shoulders, but not like this.

I was in a sorry situation and felt extremely stupid. The girl of my dreams was actually in front of me and confining in me and I was actually consoling her about her inconsiderate lover! I felt like getting up and running. If not for the fact that I did not want to be known as a poor loser, I would have left.

Seeing that she was probably not listening to a word I was saying, I stopped talking. Then after a full five minutes she looked up at me. She looked so miserable.

"How do you know he does not care for you?" I asked as kindly as I could manage.

Jean looked at me and her eyes teared; then she stood up suddenly.

"Because if _you_ did care you wouldn't have forgotten that today was my birthday, you moron!!" she shouted.

My throat went dry as what she meant hit me. I looked around at the dazed faces. Cups of coffee were stopped in mid sip as dozens of pairs of eyes glared at us.

"Wha—Jean!" I looked back at Jean and saw her making for the door. I ran after her and laid my hands on her shoulders.

"Let me go!" she struggled to get free of my hold.

"Jean, listen to me, I-I...do...care," I stammered, "I just dared not tell you."

She was stilled.

"I've loved you since I first time saw you but you're just too perfect and I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to hate me if I told you that I love you." I paused for a moment. "I do rather see you with someone else if it makes you really happy..."

She turned around and looked at me. I saw a cheeky smile appearing in the corner of her lips.

"Really?"

"I swear. I will never lie to you." I promised her.

Hearing that, she hugged me and whispered something in my ears. "You're the stupidest man on earth Scott Summers! And I love you for that!"

"Happy Birthday, Jean." I whispered. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Who cares about birthdays?" she whispered back and leaned forward. "But you are going to pay for making me cry, Summers."

"Will this take me off my punishment?" I said as I pulled out a necklace from my pocket. It was a white gold chain with a heart shaped pendant and her initials emblazoned on it.

"Scott, it's beautiful... Thank you so much!" she kissed me lightly on my lips as I put on the necklace around her neck.

"I take that as a 'yes'."

I kissed her lips passionately this time and held her close. "Happy Birthday," I whispered again as a warm tingling sensation filled my entire being.

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? Hate it? Love it? Just tell me your opinion and I will try to make it better the next time. So that means REVIEW.... **


End file.
